How Could This Happen?
by TheSkandranon
Summary: Rin is working as a policeman one night and sees a woman, and is struck by her form. Unknown to him, there is a catch to her. RinxOC


Rin was having a hard day at work today. First off, two of his friends from high school tried to escape prison today.

Mikoshiba Momotarou and Nitori Aiichiro had been caught on some petty thieving a while back. Rin was sure that Mikoshiba had dragged Nitori along, he just couldn't see Nitori doing something like that on his own. But he had been caught red handed and there was nothing Rin could do about it.

They had been sentenced to three years of prison, and had tried to make their escape after only six months. Once again Rin thought that Mikoshiba had dragged Nitori along in this scheme. But once again there had been nothing Rin could do to help him.

Oddly enough, it was another high school friend of his that had helped Rin catch the two miscreants. Souske had decided to become a policeman with Rin after only two years of professional swimming. So technically Souske was his junior in the police force, but Rin never treated him that way.

Rin was already a little depressed with that incident, then shortly before he was scheduled to get off, he had been asked to cover a night patrol since another officer was sick. He reluctantly agreed since he hadn't had anything planned for the evening, but he had been looking forward to relaxing at home tonight.

Which was why Rin was driving around his designated patrol area, grumbling to himself and yawning. He could have been home sleeping in his nice comfortable bed by now. But no, that other officer had to get sick, and they had to call him to cover for him.

Oh well, at least his next paycheck will be a good one, and what policeman couldn't use more money?

Rin turned down a street into one of his favorite neighborhoods in the area. It was the ritzy houses of the rich. He liked driving here slowly and seeing the opulent houses, and the immaculate grounds they stood upon. He would often think about how nice it would be to live there, even though he knew he never would. Not on a policeman's salary anyways. Why was it that some of the most important jobs paid so little? It was a mystery to him. Maybe he should try for a different job.

He was passing by one such house when a movement on the roof of one of the houses caught his eye.

He stopped and looked where he saw the movement. At first nothing happened and he thought he must have imagined it, but suddenly a dark clad figure jumped off the roof.

What? Is it a suicide? He was reaching for the mic to call it in when he noticed the slim figure's posture.

Normally suiciders didn't care about how they looked in the air. They were going to be dead soon, what did it matter?

But this person (and from the figure, Rin guessed it was a female) held their legs together, arms out with the palms flat, back arched and head held high. As if this girl was flying, and enjoying herself.

It was amazing, to have such perfect control of her body to be able to hold herself that way. He knew with the laws of gravity the body naturally moves itself upright, less wind resistant that way. But she was perfectly prone, in total control.

It took him only a moment or two to think of all that, then she raised her arms up and lowered her head, maneuvering herself into a perfect diving position. Was it a suicide after all?

But when she disappeared from view he heard a low splash. She must have dived into a pool.

Just a girl enjoying a late night swim with a want of a thrill by jumping off the roof.

Fascinating, this girl was a daring one. It takes a lot of sure knowledge of one's own strength to be able to be sure they would reach the pool. Not many people realized how much strength it took to jump out at any distance. Either she knew exactly what she was doing, or she just wanted a really big thrill.

Her form was perfect as well, the launch and the dive. It was even a swan dive, a rather difficult dive. That was also considerate of her as well. That dive makes very little noise as a splash. She obviously didn't want to bother anyone with the noise of her swimming adventure.

Her family, ah man! With his luck she probably was either a teenager, or married to the rich man who owned the house. Well he would never know till he looked into it. And he would look into it. Later, he still had a patrol to finish.

With a yawn he shifted his car back in gear and started off again.

Who knows, maybe his luck would be in and she was near his age and single. And if his luck was really in, she would be good looking as well.

XxXxXxXxX

A woman reached the edge of the pool she was swimming in smiling. That jump always left her invigorated. It was always her favorite part of the night when she did this.

Carefully and quietly, she pulled herself out of the pool, trying to leave as small of a puddle on the cement as she could. With luck, and her luck was always in, the water would dry before the sun rose and no one would know she were in the pool this night.

The woman cautiously jogged to the place she left a navy blue back pack. She pulled a t-shirt over the wet black spandex shirt, then pulled cut jeans shorts as well, and then made her way to the street. Before she left the property the woman looked both ways, and all she saw was a retreating car.

She waited till they were out of site, then made her way down the sidewalk in the opposite direction of the car. In her concealed pocket were a few select pieces of jewelry. Formally belonging to the lady of the house she just vacated.

* * *

**A/N: **He he he, now this is going to be fun. This was written for the same contest I wrote **You are Special** for. But this one is going to be a multi chapter story (obviously, can't leave it right here).

So, here is Rin as a policeman, and he's going to fall for a cat burglar. He he he, as if his life isn't complicated enough already right? I'm not sure as to where this story is going yet, or how many chapters there will be, but it promises to be very fun.

I hope you look forward to the next chapter


End file.
